


Should’ve Listened

by Naruisawesome



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruisawesome/pseuds/Naruisawesome
Summary: Mai's in the hospital. Monk and Ayako get a call from Lin telling them not to come and visit her because...well, she's not acting like herself at the moment. What's wrong with Mai you ask? Read to find out!
Relationships: Mai Taniyama/Kazuya Shibuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Down the halls of the white, sterile, alcohol-smelling hospital the monk and miko went. The SPR team just got through with a very dangerous case which landed our favorite little brunette in the hospital. She ended up with two broken ribs and a fractured ankle with some cuts and bruises here and there. She had been unconscious for a day when the monk received a phone call from Lin, a few hours ago, informing him that Mai finally woken up. Monk said he'd be there as soon as he could but Lin warned him—no, told him—that he shouldn't even come and said Mai wasn't...herself at the moment. Naturally, the monk grew very concerned about his 'little sister' so he called Ayako and told her what Lin had told him. And naturally, she fumed and demanded that he pick her up and then go to the hospital. So here they are now, standing in front of Room 603.

Monk lifted his fist, getting ready to knock on the door, when they heard muffled voices inside the room. The voices were raised more than normal so they must be arguing. Monk and Ayako exchanged glances. If they're fighting then... Mai must be okay! Monk proceeded and knocked on the door, but when there was no reply, he slowly opened it with Ayako following behind.

"Naaaruuuu!" Mai complained. Naru, who was sitting in a chair right beside her bed, held her back by her wrists but she kept trying to reach out. "Why can't I touch your haaair? It's soo soooft!"

"Mai, stop it."

"Pleeease!"

Obviously the couple hadn't heard them knock or come in so Monk loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. Mai stopped what she was doing and put her arms beside her. With doe-like eyes, she just stared at Monk and Ayako like they were the strangest things she ever saw.

"Hey Mai, how are you feeling?" Monk asked as him and Ayako walked closer towards her bed. "Mai?" He tried again when she didn't answer. She just kept staring at them wide-eyed. Monk looked at Naru questioningly, but Naru was watching his girlfriend tiredly.

"Naru," Mai whispered loudly as she tugged his sleeve. "Why is that banana talking to me?"

Monk's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He looked back and forth between Mai and Naru incredulously, waiting for Naru to explain why the heck she just called him a banana. Meanwhile, Ayako had turned around and covered her mouth with her hand and wrapped an arm around her stomach to keep from laughing. But it wasn't really helping, her shoulders were still shaking and she couldn't stop snorting.

"Naru...why did she just call me a-"

"The doctor gave her something to help with the pain. When she woke up, she was like this."

Finally Ayako couldn't hold her laughter any longer. It started off as a muffle then it just got louder and louder until she sounded like a hyena that had a cappuccino.

"Hahahahahaha! She-she just called you a...a BANANA! Hahaha!"

"Man, that lady is old." Mai commented to Naru, but she looked straight at Ayako in disbelief. She had said it quietly, but unfortunately, the 'old lady' had heard. The miko immediately stopped laughing and began to glare coldly at the injured girl. Then Monk started laughing at Mai's words, causing Ayako to direct her glare on to him.

"Oh shut it." The man said when he noticed the daggers pointing at him. Then he pouted. "At least you're still human and not a weird shaped fruit!"

Ayako scowled. "So I'm guessing this is the reason why Lin told us not to come?" She asked Naru, gesturing to the way Mai was behaving. She received a small nod.

"When she woke up and saw Lin, she started screaming bloody murder. Apparently he looks like a 'hit man' and Mai believed he was going to kill her." The dark-haired boy replied, exasperated. He grabbed her hand again when she absent-mindedly tried to touch his hair once again. A giggle escaped Mai's lips. "Lin had to leave in order for her to stop screaming. He thought it would be best for no one to visit her yet until the medicine wears off, so he called all of you."

"Wait a minute, Mai's seeing everyone else as something different, but what about you?" Monk demanded. It wasn't fair that Naru got to be normal one in the disoriented girl's eyes. Suddenly Mai was able to snatch one of her hands away from her boyfriend, who unfortunately let his guard down a bit. Reaching up to his face, Mai pinched his cheek.

"Naru's so cute~! And so tiny too~!" The girl giggled. "Hehe...chibi Naru!"

Monk and Ayako abruptly laughed before they could control themselves. Naru glared icily at them, but it wasn't that effective considering Mai continued to pinch his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weirdness!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to ShellSan, who helped me think of images for the rest of SPR!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt!

"I looooove you, Naru!"

"I love you too."

"I love you lots, Naaaaaruuuu!" A giggle escaped her lips.

"And I love you."

"I mean I really, reaaaally love you!"

"I know." He sighed.

"I love you~!"

"Mai. I know."

"Naaaaruuu~! I lo-"

"Mai."

The monk and miko covered their mouths with their hands to try to stifle their laughter; their other arms were clutching their stomaches. It had been half an hour since they arrived at the hospital to see the girl in front of them, and despite Naru's constant persistent suggestions of telling them to go, they simply refused to leave. The injured brunette was far too entertaining at the moment to do such a thing. After Mai's 'chibi Naru' remark, the two adults couldn't stop laughing and everything the girl said since then just added fuel to the fire.

"Naaaruu..." Mai moaned, dramatically placing the back of her hand on her forehead as if checking for a fever. "Am I sick or something?! I...I mean bananas aren't supposed to laugh, right?" She asked, seriously. She glanced at Monk before looking at her boyfriend in horror. "RIGHT?!"

Naru sighed at having to explain this for the fifth time already. "No, Mai. The doctor gave you some medicine and it's making you delirious right now."

"I'm not crazy!" Mai shrieked, horrified that he would consider such a thing. She had the same reaction for the last five times. Again, the young man sighed.

"I didn't say you were. I said the medicine is making you that way." He was quick to correct her. However, it seemed she already moved on to something else in her absent-minded state. Seriously, it was like she had the attention span of a goldfish.

Then Naru stared at his girlfriend and his face instantly went void of any emotion. He really had a hard time deciding rather to be amused or not by what she was now doing. Giggling to herself, Mai poked the green jell-o in the tray that a nurse had brought in fifteen minutes ago. She kept poking it with her finger, enjoying watching it jiggle from side to side, and then she'd laughed after a couple of seconds before the process repeated itself. Monk and Ayako, again, tried in stifle their laughter but it was still a futile attempt. The girl was just too funny being this way.

It was as if hearing the two of them snickering switched a trigger inside of Mai, which caused her giggles to turn into a full-blown laughter—her jell-o now forgotten. And of course this caused the monk and miko to laugh harder also. Then, as abruptly as it came, Mai stopped laughing and her expression became very serious. The monk and miko stopped as well when they noticed her demeanor.

"What's so funny?" She asked, frowning. The others sweatdropped at her.

"A-ah, nothing, Mai..." Monk laughed nervously.

"How do you know my name?!" Mai demanded accusingly as she pointed a finger at him. Naru groaned and rubbed his temples. How much longer was she going to be under this? Apparently the stupid doctors gave her more pain medication than they should have. Did they even account of her height and weight? _Idiots..._ He thought. Upon hearing a knock at Mai's door, Naru groaned a bit louder. Great, now who...?

"Hello? I hope we're not intruding or interrupting anything..." Naru heard John, the priest, say timidly as he entered the room. He lifted his gaze to see Masako and Yasu trailing right behind him. _Leave..._ He wanted to say. _Mai doesn't need more reasons to act this way._

"Not at all." Monk grinned, motioning for everyone to come in. "Come, get comfortable, and watch the show."

"Takigawa." Naru glared. His girlfriend was not some type of entertainment for them. The monk held up his hands in defense.

"Hello, Mai." John greeted the girl with a friendly smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible probably. She looked like she took a massive blow before she got knocked unconscious..." Yasu muttered.

"You're really not helping, Yasuahara." Masako told him with a glare. He did not need to be making jokes about the situation. She looked at Mai, ready to tell her to ignore the idiot, but she stopped when she noticed the awe look Mai was giving John. The girl's mouth with gaped open while her eyes were slightly wide.

"Uh...Mai?" John asked, shifting uncomfortably under the girl's stare. Slowly, she turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"I knew it, I'm dead." She told Naru, who frowned at her words.

"What? No, you're not. Why would you say such a thing?" He demanded.

"Then explain why there's an angel right over there!" Mai flailed her arms around. Naru had to grab them before she could accidentally pull out her wires. It was meant to be a whisper though, but everyone in the room heard it. John's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"What's wrong with Mai?" Yasu laughed. Ayako sighed before explaining everything to them. "S-So...M-Mai..." The young man couldn't help but double over laughing. Even Masako smiled in amusement. Not that anyone could see with her kimono sleeve in the way.

"Ne, Naru, can I pet it?" Mai pleaded with big round eyes. Naru inwardly winced. Even like this she knew how to get her way with him...

"Pet what?" He questioned, not sure if he even wanted to know the answer.

"That fox over there." She pointed to Yasu as she tilted her head in an adorable manner. Well, that made the bespectacled man stop laughing like a nut. Naru just narrowed his eyes at her before answering.

"No way."

"Ah! But whhhhyy?!"

"You have no idea where it's been." He replied, chiding her. To anyone else, it would look like Naru was playing along, but to everyone in that room, they knew better. Yasu placed a hand over his heart with feign hurt.

"I'm offended, Big Boss."

Monk and Ayako were still finding with oh-so hilarious, however.

"Okay, Mai!" Monk grabbed Masako by the shoulders and placed her in front of Mai. "What do you see Masako as?!" The injured girl's eyes widened with a hint of terror when they landed on her. Letting out a shriek, Mai reached over towards Naru and buried her face into his chest. Monk frowned. What a let down...

"What is it, Mai?" Ayako asked her.

"V-vampire!" She cried out, clutching tighter into her 'chibi' boyfriend's shirt. Naru sighed, having no choice but to wrap his arms around her. Masako's mouth dropped at her words, truly offended. She 'hmph'ed and turned away from the girl.

"How—or I should why—does Mai even see us as this?" Ayako wondered aloud as she tapped her pointer finger on her chin.

"Perhaps it's what her subconscious sees us as." John kindly suggested, apparently forgetting what Mai just called Masako.

"So she really sees Masako as a vampire?" Monk deadpanned with an eyebrow lifted.

"Weeelll, Masako does seem to have the actions of one. I mean come on, she always lifts her kimono up to her face like a vampire." Yasu stated before going over to window and wrapping his arms in the curtain. Holding on to it with one hand, he covered his entire body and part of his face so only his eyes were showing. "Like this. Mwuahahaha!" He tried to do his best impression of Dracula while wriggling his brows.

"And she does suck the fun and life out of people..." Ayako joked. But that just made Masako fume silently.

"Well, Miss Matsuzaki, I suppose that just means Mai really sees you as an old hag." She shot back, causing the red-head to become furious in return.

"Why you little—"

"Wait," Yasu suddenly laughed. "does this mean Mai really thinks of Naru as cute and adorable?" Everyone's lips twitched upwards as they looked at their boss. Naru gave them all a deadly scowl.

"If you would like to ever see a paycheck again, Yasuhara, I suggest you shut up." He threatened. Yasu raised his hands and backed away in defeat.

"I don't get mine though..." The college man admitted. But John, however, seemed to know.

"You are very sly... Have you ever heard of the saying 'sly as a fox'?" The priest asked politely. Everyone, aside from Naru—who refused to take part in their guessing games—and Mai, nodded in agreement to his words.

"Alright, so John's an angel though." Yasu grinned. The light reflected off his glasses. "I suppose you do have that holy, innocent, angelic aura around you." He teased. John blushed again from embarrassment. Monk suddenly frowned.

"Wait, all of yours make sense, heck even Lin's does, but what about mine?" He asked. There was no way Mai thought of him as a bright yellow, weird-shaped fruit! Yasu gave him a sympathetic look and placed a hand on the monk's shoulder with such a serious expression that everyone knew it was fake.

"I really...really have no idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was humiliated. Mortified even.

And it didn't help that her so-called 'family'—she was now considering revoking that title—was laughing as hard as they could all around her. Yasu was currently showing her a video he had taken on his cell phone of her the day before. Apparently, as Naru had told her, she was delirious for that day from what the doctor had given her.

She couldn't remember a single thing.

At the moment, Mai was sitting in the hospital bed with her hands covering her bright red face as she listened to the audio. Yasu stood beside her holding his phone in front of her so she could see.

"Naaaruuu!" She heard herself whine. Her boyfriend sighed.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what I waaant?!"

"What?"

Mai dared to peek through her fingers to look at the screen.

"A kiss! You haven't given me a single one since I've been in this dump!"

Immediately, her fingers flew back together to completely cover her face again. How embarrassing! She couldn't believe she said that! And that was just one of the few things she saw; who knows how many more embarrassing things she did!

"And what a kiss it was too!" Yasu gave a whistle, grinning. It had been just a simple kiss that had lasted a second or so, but it's not like he'd ever tell her that. "You wouldn't ever shut up until Big Boss finally gave you one. And once you got him, you sure did refused to release him! I thought Monk and I were going to have to pull him away from you. Oh, I have a picture of it. Would you like to see?" He asked innocently. Mai dropped her hands from her face and glared harshly at him.

"YASU, YOU'RE DEAD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go! The final chapter of this! It made me laugh so I hope yall did too. Lol.
> 
> Please review and tell me how it was! ^.^


End file.
